Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: AU from Battle for Planet Titan to Battle for Earth.


"He's coming."

Nebula looked up at the skies overhead. Her face was grim. But then, it was always grim.

"Okay, so everyone is down with the plan?" Stark said over the comms. Heads up displays inside his suit showed him the terrain, his own capacity, and the position of their make-shift team.

"Down?" a female voice said. The weird alien girl, Mantis. "Are moving underground?"

"You said we needed to keep him in the open," the green warrior called Drax grunted.

"No, the plan is the same. It's just an expression."

"Is down bad?" Nebula asked.

The teenage Parker jumped in. "No, down is good."

"Wait, down is good now?" The girl Mantis was talking again. "But it's a thumbs-up for good. That is what Quill said?"

Stark wished he could face palm through his helmet. "Look just… focus, okay!"

"He's here," Nebula told them.

The air swirled in the ruins of Titan. It was like a vortex of light and dark simply appeared, a doorway from somewhere else.

The figure stepping through was massive. Bigger than Thor, easily as big as the Hulk. His purple skin blended in the darker shade of his armor, except where his right hand was covered with a huge, golden gauntlet studded with bright colored gems. The style of the metal glove reminded Stark vaguely of Thor and Loki's gear.

"Wizard," the alien said. His voice was like granite boulders grinding together. "I know you're here. Show yourself, and your trinket. This only ends one way."

"You've got that right," Stark said. As he rose up into the air on his boot jets Thanos looked at him without concern. "Show me your hands, bid guy."

Thanos smiled. "Gladly."

The metal glove swung up. The purple gem, the one Quill had said was the power stone, flared with light. The ancient building near Stark blazed briefly and crumbled. Tons of debris rained down, forcing the armored Avenger to jink and weave to avoid being crushed.

"Okay, might have worded that badly," Stark quipped.

Thanos grinned, but then a line of white threads hit him in the face. The giant staggered as he was blinded by the webbing. Parker was already swinging around him, using another line to pin the arm he moved to try and yank away the stuff covering his face.

"Hi, I'm Spider-Man," the kid snapped out. His mouth was moving almost as fast as his body as leapt around the alien titan, shooting webs to pin his legs. "Nice outfit, except, you know, purple on purple. You want colors that are going to pop, am I right?'

Thanos grunted. The red stone on the glove blazed, and the webs turned to chains of flowers he snapped with ease. Parker's interactive mask eyes grew wide as the big creature lunged at him and grabbed him around the throat.

Energy blasts rained down. It was Quill, or Starlord as he called himself, firing continuously with his blaster. Thanos reeled, still holding Parker in a throttling grip, but Drax was already charging and hacking at him with his twin blades. The simultaneous distractions gave the teenager time to activate the metal arms of his Iron Spider suit to flail at the staggering giant.

Stark flew down. The creature was big, and clearly powerful, making ranged attacks the preferred option to soften him up. As Parker broke free of his grip, the repulsor rays stabbed out and knocked Thanos flying back through the rubble of his home world.

Their opponent crashed through several walls until he came to a jarring halt. As he looked up he smiled.

"Daughter," he grunted.

"Father," Nebula replied.

Her energy blaster fired, and Thanos lifted his hand to take the blasts that were aimed at his face. Nebula paced forward slowly, firing all the while.

"This is futile, Nebula," Thanos told her as the barrage continued. "You are embarrassing yourself. And me."

"Distracting you, you mean," Quill told him as he dropped from above. The twin discs he planted on Thanos shoulders activated as he blasted clear with his boot jets, and the gravity field generators scavenged from the ship kicked in. At once, Thanos was being pulled by a hundred times the normal gravitational force of the planet. He staggered, and strained the lift his hand with the glove."

Stark had been watching. He fired a repulsor blast to keep the enemy off balance. "He needs to make a fist to use the glove," he called over the communications link.

Drax leapt in. His knives slashed at Thanos cheek, drawing blood, while he planted his foot against the palm of the gauntlet. "You will not fist us today!" the tattooed warrior howled. Drax smiled like a madman. "Instead, we will do all the fisting!"

"Oh wow, that sounds so wrong," Spider-Man panted from where he landed next to Stark.

"Pin him, Doc. Now!"

The air shimmered in front of the Titan. As Strange dropped his invisibility he gestured and mumbled nonsense. But on Stark's display, energy that didn't want to obey any of the universes natural laws formed around Thanos' limbs. The multiple fields took the shape of bright red bands, twinning around the huge villain like snakes and dragging him even harder towards the ground.

Drax leapt away while the red bands curled around the glove. There was one for each finger, running to the rocky surface of the planet and keeping the Thanos from closing his hand.

But it still wasn't enough to get him down.

"Oh man, what is this guy made of?" Parker whispered.

Strange hovered over the Titan with his cloak billowing. "You'll find the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak quite unbreakable," he told Thanos.

The giant growled and roared, and strained.

Some of the bands began to fracture.

Strange grew pale.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stark called. "You said unbreakable, right."

Strange's face was pinched with concentration. "That's the theory…"

One of the energy strands burst apart in a flare of red spark.

Parker watched wide-eyed. "Oh man…"

"Doc, new plan," Quill called. "Focus on the glove. The rest of you, pour it on!"

At once, Strange gestured with his hand. The bands around Thanos' body and legs twisted away to reform around the golden gauntlet. As they shifted the Titan was able to pull back up. His other hand went to the arm with the glove and he heaved.

"Take him down!" Stark shouted.

The red and gold hero fired his replusor rays at maximum power. Quill launched another salvo from his blasters while Nebula did the same. Thanos staggered and went to one knee. Around his gloved hand, the bands of energy kept his fingers open and moved the glove slightly.

"Keep it up," Stark shouted. He added his shoulder plasma cannons to the mix, pumping giga-dynes of energy into the reeling Thanos. Parker and Drax leapt around him, pummelling and slashing in between bursts of power that could drill holes in the moon.

The glove shifted again. It was almost off.

"Give it up, you walking ball-sack!" Quinn yelled. "You're done."

"No…" the giant moaned. "I am…"

"…inevitable."

Changing tactic, Thanos balled his other fist and brought it hammering down into the ground. With the gravity generator amplifying the pull of the ruined world, his blow hit the stone like a meteor. The concussive for shattered the earth under him, sending shards of stone exploding outwards in all directions.

Parker leapt away. Stark sheltered behind his energy shields. Right above Thanos, Strange was caught in the flying storm of rocks and knocked twenty feet into a wall. He slid down, unconscious and bleeding from a gash to his head.

Stark blinked. Proximity warnings blared, and then Drax hit him and knocked him into the ground. Thanos cast the stunned green alien away, grabbed Stark around the throat, and squeezed hard enough to shatter his helmet. The nanites that made up his armor worked to try and reform but the Titan's fingers were already around his skull.

"You have a good mind, Stark," the massive warrior told him. "But you Terrans have a saying… about omelettes and eggs."

"NOOOOO!" Parker launched himself at the alien. Nebula and Quill were close behind.

Thanos gestured with the gauntlet. The blue gem blazed, and portals opened up directly in front of each of them. In a second, they were gone.

"You're alone, Stark," Thanos told him. "Accept it."

A rock shifted behind them. The billionaire Avenger smiled. "Not quite. Hit him Doc!"

Nothing happened. He looked over. So did Thanos.

Mantis stood watching them, glowing antennae quivering.

Stark's face sank.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

It was Drax. The bald maniac charged Thanos and stabbed at him. The blades gouged the his armor, but Thanos wasn't seriously injured. Instead he lifted his glove again and the red gem blazed. At once, Drax was encased in a field of fire. It squeezed, and the trapped warrior grunted as his body began to crush inwards.

"Stop!" Mantis called.

Thanos smiled. "The stone."

"Don't," Stark grunted, but the hand on his skull squeezed his jaw shut. The field around Drax amplified as well, and he screamed in pain.

"Alright!" Mantis yelled. "Alright."

The girl moved over to Strange. He lay prone. Quickly she placed her hands alongside his head and concentrated. Her antennae quivered and grew brighter. The bearded magician remained unconscious, but he mumbled softly.

Slowly, the gold amulet on his breast rose up into the air. The front of the device slid and opened, revealing the glowing green gem inside.

Thanos flicked his hand. The field around Drax disappeared. As the tattooed man dropped to the ground, Mantis rushed over to him. Thanos ignored them both and lifted the glove.

The green stone inside the Eye of Agamotto flared brighter, then rocketed out of the gold casing and slammed into an empty slot on the Infinity Gauntlet.

"No…" Stark whispered.

Energy pulses hit Thanos. He stepped back and released Stark as Quill, Parker and Nebula raced through the ruins towards him. "No, no, NO!" Quill shouted.

Thanos smiled.

And in a swirl of blue light, vanished.

Strange groaned. He lurched up as the others came to stop around Stark as he knelt on the ground.

"What happened?" the teenage Parker said. His mask deconstructed to show his young face with a stricken expression on it. "Did we just lose?"

Strange looked over at Mantis. "You did what I told you?" he asked.

The dark eyed alien girl blinked and nodded.

Stark looked at the battered sorceror. "What you told her?" he said to Strange. The Avenger's face grew confused and angry. "What did you tell her?!"

The mystic's own expression was sombre. "We're in the endgame now."


End file.
